


Waiting for the New Arrival

by GoodShipSherlollipop



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodShipSherlollipop/pseuds/GoodShipSherlollipop
Summary: It is May 1st, Molly's due date and Sherlock is sure the baby he conceived with Molly on their honeymoon will arrive on time.  With no labour in sight, he and Molly try to induce it with the method Bernadette used in The Big Bang Theory.





	1. Late Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's due date arrives and no baby, to Sherlock's chagrin, until he realizes there are interesting ways to try to induce labour.

Sherlock opened his eyes on May 1st. This was the day. He was certain of it. It was Molly's due date. He had his arm and hand resting over her huge belly and he rubbed it gently.

"Come on, little one. It's time for you to make your appearance to the world."

Molly shifted onto her back and opened her eyes. "Good morning. Did you say something?"

"I just told our daughter it's time for her to come out," he explained. "Are you having any contractions?" he asked hopefully.

Molly smiled wryly. "Not right now. I've only been having those Braxton Hicks ones every now and then."

"Why is this taking so long?" he complained. "We've had everything ready for two weeks now. The nursery is ready. Your bags are ready for the hospital and Mycroft is on standby to call for a car as soon as you go into labour."

Molly chuckled. "Just because we are ready, doesn't mean that she is. Anyway, my due date is today. You can't start complaining until she is late."

"Rosie came three weeks early," Sherlock pointed out.

"That isn't typical and you know it. Just be glad we are prepared, because Mary and John were not. The fact that you were out on a case with John and missed all those texts led to her giving birth in their car."

"Don't remind me." Sherlock groaned at the remembrance. 'I can never get that image out of my head of Mary screaming bloody murder while she pushed that baby out. Thank God, John is a doctor. At least I didn't have to see the actual process. It was bad enough hearing it."

"Well, Victoria will make her arrival when she's good and ready."

"I know that. I just hate seeing you this way. You've had swollen ankles and feet for the past two months, and you can barely even walk without it hurting."

"And you've been very good at taking care of me, sweetheart."

"Why are you so calm?" he demanded. "Aren't you as anxious as I am for her to get here already?"

"If you want the truth, I'm nervous," Molly confessed. "I know it's going to hurt, and I'm scared I won't be a good mother."

Sherlock leaned over and gently kissed her. "That's nonsense and you know it. You were born to be a mother. You were a great babysitter for Rosie when John needed help after Mary's death."

Molly rubbed her hands over her abdomen absently. "Do you think it would have been better to choose a home birth?"

"Not at all. You need to be in hospital to get an epidural. I want the experience to be as pain free as possible for you."

"Am I really doing the right thing there as well? Most women choose to just have the oxygen and nitrous oxide to take the edge off the pain."

"Sweetheart, we've been over this before. Remember our research. Maybe only 30% of women here have epidurals, although that is increasing, but 95% have them in America. Why would you not use a technology where the benefits outweigh any risks? I guess if an epidural is good enough for most American women, it's good enough for you. Besides, even our midwife, Laura, agreed it is a good option. So no more arguments." He gave her a stern look.

"Okay, fine. No more arguments."

For the entire day, Sherlock was on tenterhooks, expecting Molly to go into labour any minute, but it didn't happen.

Before they went to sleep, Molly said, "I'm sorry, Sherlock. I guess she's just too comfortable in there right now."

"Well, she is seriously cramping my style," grumbled Sherlock. "It has been three whole days since we've made love, Molly. Three days!"

"I hate to point it out to you, honey, but once she comes, you'll be waiting for a few weeks before my body heals enough for that kind of exercise." She wound her arms around him. "Anyway, today was a good day. You spoiled me so much I'm relatively pain free. Besides, do you remember Bernadette and Howard on Big Bang Theory a few weeks ago, when their baby was late?"

Sherlock's eyes lit up. "Bernadette said having sex can help a woman go into labour. Of course, there's no concrete scientific basis for it..."

"Shut up and kiss me, Sherlock," Molly said.

So he did, and proceeded to do so much more. Too bed it didn't work, he thought afterwards, but at least they could use the idea as an excuse to keep trying to help Molly go into labour.

* * *

 

After a week, and several unsuccessful lovemaking sessions later, Sherlock was feeling quite disgruntled.

The midwife had been by to see them. She had conducted an internal examination and informed Molly everything seemed perfectly fine. She was still 2cm dilated and something called effaced at 80%. Sherlock still didn't really understand what that meant. Laura also informed them that Victoria's head was definitely in the right position, head down, engaged in Molly's pelvis.

"It should be any day now," she told Sherlock, when he looked worried. "There's nothing to worry about. You have my number if you have any special concerns, and once Molly goes into labour, text me. Just remember, as I've said before, don't panic. You won't need to go to the hospital until her contractions are under 5 minutes apart. I will be on call to deliver your baby. It is just a waiting game right now."

Sherlock was very grateful they had decided to hire a private midwife through the hospital. That meant Laura would personally deliver the baby, and Molly would also get a private room, rather than have to share one with several other new mums.

"As you can tell, my husband is a little anxious right now."

"That's understandable," said the midwife, smiling. "I always think it is better when a baby is a little late, rather than early. So many people are caught unprepared when a baby arrives early. You have the comfort of knowing you are completely ready for your baby's arrival. Your bags are packed with the supplies for both you and her. Everything is going to be fine."

Laura left, after handing them back her handwritten report of each visit, as usual. Molly said to Sherlock, "I'm going to see how much weight I've gained. Will you check the scale for me?"

"Of course, my love. Let me get it out of the cabinet."

Sherlock put the scale on the floor of the bathroom where Molly could step onto it with ease. Once she got onto the scale he read out the result, and she stepped back off of it.

"No wonder my legs hurt when you sit on my lap lately," he teased. "You've put on thirty pounds."

"It's all baby and swollen ankles from the water weight," huffed Molly.

"Those extra large servings of food at dinner say otherwise," he scoffed, and was rewarded with a not too soft smack on his bottom.

"You try carrying a baby for nine months and putting up with all this discomfort, Sherlock Holmes. Then maybe you will understand that eating is the only time I don't feel bloody awful."

Sherlock put the scale away and then leaned into her. "You're really quite sexy when you are indignant," he told her silkily, before capturing her lips with his own. Even nine months pregnant, his Molly was beautiful. Every time he looked at her, he saw the evidence of the life that they had created. He moved a hand caressingly along her breasts, which had grown quite substantially over the past few months. "Shall we make another attempt to induce your labour?" he asked, after raising his head from the kiss.

"You have a one track mind, Sherlock," she complained. "I need the loo."

"Fine. I didn't hear you say no. So I shall assume that was a yes, and I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

Molly burst out laughing. "I think you are enjoying trying to induce my labour."

"That would be an accurate deduction, my love," Sherlock said as he left Molly in the bathroom. He lost no time in undressing and slipping into bed.

He watched as Molly waddled into the room, marvelling at the way her abdomen seemed to grow more each day. _Their baby was going to be enormous,_ he thought, not for the first time.

"Are you already naked?" she asked.

He was sitting in the bed now, with his chest exposed. "No, I just thought I'd take off my shirt and let you do the rest," he teased.

She giggled. "Are you expecting me to undress in front of you, or are you going to do the honours?"

"Why don't you come here and find out?"

She obeyed, climbing awkwardly onto the bed, and scooting over towards him.

Sherlock made a grab for her and she squeaked as he pulled her as close as he was able, kissing her passionately, making short work if her restrictive clothing. The baby might be taking her time in arriving, but he was definitely going to take advantage of her continued absence. He ran a hand along his Molly's abdomen and the belly button that was now sticking out completely. Then he moved his head to pepper the area with soft kisses, feeling slight movement as his daughter shifted position slightly.

He moved his mouth back upwards, kissing Molly's sweet rounded breasts, followed by her throat, finally settling his lips back on her own. He felt that usual ache to be with her, to love her properly.

Molly responded as she always did, her lips fueling his fire even further.

As they lay together afterwards, he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "So, my darling, any contractions yet?"

"Nope, nothing," she replied with a pout.

"Oh darn, I guess we shall just have to keep working on that, then." _Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing after all that their daughter was taking her time_ , he reflected, allowing himself a little smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed seeing Sherlock and Molly preparing for Victoria's birth. Did you think it was funny how they attempted to induce Molly's labour? I am not making that notion up!
> 
> I will be publishing Molly's pregnancy journey at some point, which is why I already have information about the midwife they have hired for the birth and other details that will come up in that story.
> 
> I have spent time researching the differences between the UK and the USA when it comes to pregnancy care and giving birth. There are a considerable number. My facts are taken from the internet and personal experience. As my readers know, I always try to write realistic fiction, and I research what I am unsure of.
> 
> I'd appreciate your feedback. Are you anxious for the actual birth story? Have you been following Molly's pregnancy journey over the past few months through my other stories?
> 
> Updated for better flow 7/5/18


	2. And Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly goes into labour at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose this day for Molly to have her baby, because it is my own daughter's birthday. I am debating whether to hold off on publishing anything else until my Journey story is finished in a few months because some readers find it confusing to read my post nuptials stories contained in my Sherlolly universe when they are still reading the engagement story. If you'd be so gracious as to give me your opinion, I'd appreciate it.
> 
> **WARNING:** This chapter includes the process of administering an epidural including needle insertion. Due to this, I am changing the rating to M.

 

Two days later, on the 10th of May, Molly awoke suddenly to a distinct popping sensation inside her, rather as if a balloon had popped. She looked over at the alarm clock.

She got out of bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping husband and headed towards the bathroom to use the toilet. She and Sherlock always slept in the nude, liking to be as close as possible to each other at night. After washing her hand, she noticed liquid dripping onto the floor.

At last, she thought, with a smile that turned into a wince as she felt an uncomfortable tightening sensation that felt like extremely bad cramps. Unconsciously she held her breath while the pain lasted for about thirty seconds. When it was over she went to the bedroom, grabbed a pair of pants and found a sanitary pad to put into them. She hoped that would work to catch the liquid.

She glanced over at Sherlock, who was still sleeping, completely oblivious to what was happening. Moly walked over to the bed and shook him gently.

"Not now, Molly," he murmured sleepily. "I need some time to recover."

Molly grinned to herself, it was true that they had made love in the early hours of the morning, so he was undoubtedly still tired.

"Um, Sherlock, that isn't why I am trying to get you up."

"It's not?" Then, suddenly, as if his brain had been given an electric shock, he sat up straight in bed. "It's happening at last? Do you think this last attempt made you go into labour?"

Molly laughed, then winced as another wave of pain washed over her. She closed her eyes and held her breath once more as the pain continued, again for about thirty seconds. Then she released her breath as it subsided. She looked at Sherlock, whose face had drained of colour. Answering his question she said, "I have no idea whether my labour started thanks to our last round of lovemaking. I'd probably have to say no, because we've been trying that frequently for 9 days with no result."

"So, uh, what do we do next? I don't remember a thing the midwife told us," Sherlock said, with a worried expression on his face.

Molly tried to remember. "Okay, Laura said that when your contractions are less than four minutes apart, last a minute or more, and have been going on for an hour, it's time to get to the hospital."

"So a contraction woke you up, I assume?"

"Actually I felt this enormous popping sensation and I went to the toilet. Then I noticed I was leaking fluid."

"That explains the pants then. I presume you have something to catch the fluid?"

Molly rolled her eyes at him. "No, I just thought I'd leak right through them onto my clothes. Of course I do. I put in a pad."

"Sorry, sorry! Just making sure. So, when did you get your first contraction?"

"After I'd gone to the loo. I held my breath and counted to thirty till it went away."

Sherlock nodded. "You've had another one already and it is ten past seven. We need to start monitoring the time between contractions, right?"

Molly rubbed her back, which had begun to ache. "Yes. Let's see when the next one happens."

"Should I text Laura?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Tell her my water broke and that I've had two contractions within the last ten minutes."

"Okay." Sherlock hopped out of bed. Molly looked at his masculine form admiringly as he walked over to the chest of drawers to pull out a pair of boxers. Having put them on, he picked up his phone and sent off a text to the midwife. Then he looked over at Molly. "What do you want to wear?"

"I guess I should wear my nursing bra, seeing as I'll be needing it soon." she felt suddenly excited. She would be meeting their baby soon, feeding her. Sherlock found her one of her new, as yet unworn nursing bras while Molly pulled out clothes to wear. She put on the bra, then dressed, as he did the same.

Molly was just pulling on her maternity jumper when she felt the tightening sensation again and along with it, the pain. Once again, the pain caused her to hold her breath as she endured it. She stood still and waited for it to pass.

Sherlock had noticed her stillness and glanced at her in concern. Once the pain subsided Molly let out her breath. "35 seconds," she told him.

"And it is quarter past seven. That seems pretty fast, doesn't it? I have the feeling you won't be in labour for two days."

"I agree," said Molly as Sherlock's text alert sounded. He looked at it. "Laura says it sounds like you are well on your way already. She says to give her an update at eight with how far apart and how long the contractions are. She also said to remember to breathe slowly throughout the contractions, not to hold your breath."

"Oh!" exclaimed Molly. "I forgot that. My natural instinct was to just hold my breath while I felt the pain. Maybe breathing through it will help."

Sherlock took her hand. "You are pretty calm for being in labour."

Molly smiled at him. "Now that it is happening, I'm a bit excited. Can you let my mum know I'm in labour? You might want to make sure Mycroft has the car ready. Oh, and you should probably let your parents know. They will want to make the trip from Sussex right away."

"Good idea," Sherlock said. "Oh, I'll let John and Kayla know after that."

He called Molly's mum while she began to walk around the bedroom restlessly.

"Hi Ruth, it's Sherlock." There was a pause and then he answered, "Yes, it's finally happening. Molly's water broke about fifteen minutes ago." Another pause as he listened, then responded with, "I'll let you know when we are at the hospital...okay, I'll tell her, bye."

He disconnected the call and told Molly, "Your mum says to tell you she is praying everything goes well and that she can't wait to meet her granddaughter."

"Thanks, honey. That reminds me, we should also let Pastor Briggs know and he will get the prayer chain started for church. We will be covered in prayer throughout the process."

"I'll do that as soon as I've called Mycroft." Instead of texting as he would usually do, Sherlock called Mycroft's private number.

Again, Molly listened to Sherlock's side of the conversation. "Hi, Mycroft. Molly's in labour...no, we don't need the car quite yet. We have to speak to the midwife again at eight...yeah,she might say then that it is time to go to the hospital...yes, if you could contact the driver to be ready, that would be great...okay, thanks, big brother...yes, I'll tell her."

Another contraction started. (Breathe,) Molly told herself through the pain. She breathed in and out slowly, concentrating. It did indeed make the pain a little less intense. She continued to count during the contraction. This one lasted 40 seconds.

Again, Sherlock was watching her intently. "How long?"

"40 seconds."

"Okay, it seems you are having contractions five minutes apart. I saw you breathing that time. Did it help?"

"It did," she answered with a nod, beginning to pace again.

"Okay, Pastor Briggs. Do you have his number on your phone?"

"Yeah, you might as well just use my phone to call him. It's in the kitchen."

"Will do."

By the time the phone calls were finished, Molly had experienced another two contractions.

At eight o'clock, her contractions were just over four minutes apart and lasting almost a minute.

Sherlock texted the midwife again with an update. After reading her response he told Molly, "She says to wait another half hour and then head to the hospital. She will call to arrange for the epidural as well."

"Okay," Molly said. She couldn't help the note of relief in her voice. The pain was incrementally intensifying each time. (How on earth did women get through it without any type of medication?) she wondered.

Sherlock called Mycroft again and asked for the driver to be at Baker Street at eight-thirty.

Molly went to the bathroom and checked her pad. It was definitely going to need changing before they headed to the hospital. Thank goodness she hadn't been one of those women whose water broke with a huge gush of fluid. This was a slow trickle.

When eight-thirty rolled around, Sherlock had everything ready at the door. He had also gone downstairs to inform Mrs. Hudson that Molly was in labour, and she was waiting to see the couple off.

"I'll head down to the hospital in a couple hours," she informed them, waving goodbye.

As soon as they got into the black town car, Molly experienced another contraction. She was holding Sherlock's hand tightly as she rode the wave of pain. She noticed that he winced a little at her grip.

'Sorry, honey," she told him after the contraction ended. "I didn't mean to crush your fingers."

"That's okay. I'm used to you crushing my legs lately," he quipped and she glared at him. "Bit Not Good?"

"Not good. I'm not really in the mood for jokes."

By the time they arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later, Molly had experienced three more contractions. "It hurts," she whimpered after the last one, as tears came to her eyes.

Sherlock put his arm around her. "I'm sorry, darling. Hopefully it won't take too long before you get the epidural."

Laura was already at the hospital when they got there, "As soon as we get settled, I'll examine you and see how dilated you are."

Molly nodded. Sherlock informed the midwife of the timing and length of Molly's contractions.

"Looks like you'll be having your baby quite soon, judging from what your husband has said, probably in a few hours," she said, smiling at Molly.

Once Molly was settled in a delivery room, Laura examined her. "Coming along nicely. You're halfway there, at 5cm."

"Can she get her epidural soon?" asked Sherlock anxiously.

"The anaesthesiologist should be here in about twenty minutes," Laura told him.

Sherlock checked his watch and Molly looked at him inquiringly. "It's quarter past nine right now." He held her hand as another contraction happened. "Breathe through it, baby," he told her and she was grateful for the reminder.

When the anaesthesiologist arrived twenty minutes later, he instructed Molly to curl up into a ball as much as possible, to allow the maximum room for him to find the epidural space. She found it extremely uncomfortable when the next contraction hit right as he was inserting the first needle.

"The first needle will provide the numbing solution for the area so I can put in the one which will contain the fluid for your epidural. The process will take 10 to 15 minutes and you must be as still as possible."

As soon as he administered the first needle, Molly felt a cold sensation spreading through her back. Sherlock had moved to stand in front of her and hold her hand. The anaesthesiologist paused while Molly experienced another contraction, then continued his work. Molly could not feel any more needles which was a good thing. She noticed Sherlock deliberately averting his eyes. (Funny,) she thought. (He's used to using needles on himself but apparently can't stand to see them used on someone else.)

"Okay," the anaesthesiologist announced, "you did great. It will take anywhere from 20 to 30 minutes for the epidural to take full effect. You'll find that your lower half will become numb. If the epidural is a little too strong, you may not even feel the contractions anymore, and you will need to be told when to push. Ideally though, you should still have slight motor control in your legs although they will feel numb to the touch. You should also be able to feel when you are having a contraction, but you should no longer feel the pain associated with it once the medicine kicks in properly."

He packed up his things and was soon gone. Over the next twenty minutes, Molly noticed that the pain was lessening with each contraction. She was able to lean back again on the bed.

Laura continued to view the monitor and check every half hour to see how the dilation process was coming along. "Epidurals can slow things down," she said, "but not in your case. This is textbook."

Molly smiled. "That's probably because we have a whole bunch of people at my church praying for us."

At noon, another examination from Laura produced good news. "Well, hon, you're fully dilated. Are you ready to push?" She reached overhead as she spoke and brought down a large light with a mirror, both of which were positioned so that Molly would be able to see as the baby came out.

"I know what I have to do. When I had singing lessons, my teacher would tell me to "bear down" which meant to use my diaphragm to support the sound. I squeeze and push the pelvic muscles, right?"

"That's right. Looks like another contraction is on its way." She instructed Sherlock on holding one of Molly's legs in the right position, while Molly held the other up herself. It was very strange. She had the motor function, sluggish though it was, but her leg was numb to the touch, as the anaesthesiologist had explained.

"Okay," instructed Laura, "when the contraction comes you are going to take a deep breath. Then you will push, or bear down while I count to ten. You'll take another breath and we will repeat the process until the contraction ends. Here it comes. Deep breath and...push!"

Molly did as she was told. Despite the absence of further pain, it was still hard work. There was a lot of energy expended in the pushing process and she could feel perspiration breaking out on her forehead.

After the contraction had passed, Laura said, "Okay, now relax for a couple minutes. With a first baby, it isn't unusual to push for an hour or even two. It depends on the size and positioning of the baby and the strength of your pushing."

Sherlock leaned in and kissed Molly's forehead. "You're doing great, sweetheart."

When the next contraction started, Molly decided she was going to show her great pushing skills, thanks to that vocal training. She was not going to push for an hour or more. She did as instructed, pushing with all her might. By the end of the contraction she was panting from the exertion.

"You are doing extremely well, Molly. I can already feel the baby's head. Do you have a name for her?" Laura asked conversationally.

"Yes, Victoria Faith Holmes."

"What a lovely name." Laura smiled.

A few minutes later, Laura said at the end of the latest round of pushing, "You can see her head; can you see it in the mirror?"

Molly glanced up and could see a mass of dark hair. Sherlock peered over in wonder. "Wow, that's a lot of hair," he commented. "No bald baby for us."

Several more minutes passed and finally, after a great push from Molly, Laura said, "Her head is out! One more push and her body will follow. You don't need to push as hard this time, the hardest part was the head."

Molly bore down once more and a few seconds later heard a great wail as the baby who had been cocooned inside her body for so many months felt the cold harsh air of the outside world for the first time.

Laura placed the baby, cord and all, on Molly's chest. "Here she is!"

To Sherlock she said, "I'll show you where to cut the cord if you'd like to do it?"

Molly felt the tears running down her face as she gazed at her newborn, wailing daughter, even as Sherlock dutifully cut the cord that had connected the baby to the nourishment of the placenta.

After it was done, Sherlock looked at her with tears in his own eyes, that spilled over as he bent to kiss Molly sweetly on the lips, then touch the downy head of their daughter, whose wailing immediately ceased at his touch. She opened her tiny eyes and looked at him, and Molly smiled.

"She has your eyes, Sherlock." They weren't exactly the same. She knew they could change. Most caucasian babies were born with dark blue eyes. But hopefully they would end up just like his.

Echoing her thoughts, he said, "For now. We'll see what happens."

"Molly, hon," interrupted Laura. "I'm just going to take the baby and weigh and measure her now, then wrap her up in a blanket. You did wonderfully, a couple small tears down there, which is common, but nothing that needs stitches."

The midwife gently lifted the newborn and performed the tasks while Sherlock kept a watchful eye on the proceedings. Molly smiled wearily at her husband who had his hands clasped behind his back in the way she always liked to see. It gave him such a regal bearing.

"9 pounds exactly and 20 inches even," pronounced Laura, before putting a band on the baby's wrist with Molly's name on it, then wrapping her securely in a warm blanket.

"Can I - can I bring her back to my wife?" ventured Sherlock.

"Of course you can," replied Laura. "Just make sure you support her head." She passed the infant to Sherlock.

Molly grinned as he carefully tucked the baby into the crook of his elbow and brought her over to Molly. "Welcome to the world, Victoria Faith Holmes," he told the baby who blinked back at him.

"And baby makes three," murmured Molly, as Sherlock bent down to place Victoria back into her arms, before he kissed them both.

"I guess I'll head out to the waiting room in a few minutes and let everyone know. I love you, my beautiful wife. Thank you for your hard work. She's a miracle, our miracle."

"She certainly is," agreed Molly with a loving smile at Sherlock and their new daughter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done my best to portray the birth as realistically as possible, drawing on my own experience as well as reading how things are done in the UK. There are a lot of differences between the way births are handled in the USA and the UK, and it was fascinating to read about it. I have tried to be as factual as possible with statistics and spent many hours in research to make things accurate, as I always do with my stories to keep them "real."
> 
> If there are inaccuracies, please let me know. There is one more chapter to follow. Feel free to share your own birth story experiences, or thoughts on this chapter in general. I'd love to hear them. Would you be interested in seeing more of what happens in this Sherlolly universe, like Parentlock stories?
> 
> Updated for corrections and better flow 7/7/18


	3. Congratulations Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock accepts the congratulations of family and friends, and they get to visit with the new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please be sure to read the end author's note.**

Sherlock made his way to the waiting room. He could not help the big grin on his face. This was definitely one of the best days of his life. _Second_ , he reflected. His wedding day - and night of course, was the best. Waiting months to be intimate - yeah, the payoff from that had been rather top-notch. His grin became even wider as he got to the waiting room. Then his mouth opened wide in astonishment.

It was like the whole waiting room was filled with everyone he knew and cared about. _Did they all take a day off?_ he wondered.

The first person to approach him was his mother, accompanied by his mother-in-law. "Well, what's the news?" asked Violet Holmes.

"Molly and I have a healthy, nine pound daughter," he responded.

John came up right behind Sherlock's mum, bouncing Rosie on his hip. "Wow, that's 50% bigger than Rosie was! Congratulations, mate."

"Thank you." The proud father grinned. "Molly's the one who did the hard work, though."

"Fairly quick labour," commented his mother. "That's a blessing. I was in labour with Mycroft for almost a day. Oh, the stories I could tell about childbirth..."

"Uh, that is not necessary, Mummy," put in Sherlock hastily. "I do not need to hear any details. Watching my wife give birth was quite enough for me to handle, thank you very much."

"I'm not surprised the baby is a good size. Molly was a week late and she was almost nine pounds herself," remarked Ruth Hooper.

Violet Holmes patted his arm. "Well, dear, when can we see Molly and the baby?"

"Once they have been transferred to a post-natal room. I'll come back out when that happens and let everyone know."

For the next 15 minutes, Sherlock fielded questions and accepted congratulations from many people, including his father and Mycroft. Mrs. Hudson kissed Sherlock's cheek affectionately. Even Greg Lestrade had put in an appearance, having been informed by someone, probably John, of the impending birth.

"So, Sherlock," asked John, "do you mind if I announce this on my blog? I'm sure your fans will want to know you've had the baby."

The new father shrugged. "Fine with me. I need to take some pictures later and post them on Molly's Facebook. She made me promise I'd take care of that."

Sherlock returned to the delivery room and was fascinated by the sight that met his eyes.

Molly was holding the baby, who was suckling at her breast contentedly. She looked up as he came in.

"Darn it, Molly. I wanted to watch you do that for the first time. Couldn't you have waited a few minutes?" huffed Sherlock.

Molly gave him a stern glance. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but Victoria is not going to be subject to your scheduling. She started to fuss, and Laura suggested I try and have her latch on. As you can see, she did. Oh, and it hurts too, just so you know, but it's still worth it." She gazed fondly down at the infant.

Sherlock soothed Molly's brow, then kissed her forehead. "I apologize. You're right. I'm going to have to get used to sharing you now."

Laura entered the room. "Your room is ready for you, Molly. We'll head up there shortly and then you'll be able to have visitors."

Within the hour, Molly was settled into the private room with a sleeping baby in her arms.

For the next three hours, a steady stream of visitors came in and out of the room, cooing over the baby, congratulating the new parents. Many photos were taken. The grandmothers took turns holding the infant and insisted on having photographs taken with her, the first grandchild for both of them.

Upon Molly's request, Sherlock had texted her friend Kaitlyn, who stopped by after work to visit. Kaitlyn had let the rest of the Bart's staff know of the birth, including Mike Stamford, and she had a string of congratulations to relay.

John's wife, Kayla came in with him and Rosie later, once she had finished for the day at the nursery school where she worked. Rosie was fascinated by the newborn, pointing at her and saying "Baby!" Sherlock found it most endearing. He looked at his friend, who seemed rather misty eyed.

"Are you and Kayla thinking of increasing your family in the near future?" he asked softly, while Kayla was having her turn at holding Victoria as Rosie watched.

"We'd like to. Let's just say we are not trying to prevent it from happening."

"I'm glad. It would be good for Rosie to have a sibling. I feel sure Mary would not have wanted her to be an only child."

"You know, Sherlock, we once discussed the fact that we would not want the other person to be alone if the other died. I know I would have wanted Mary to find happiness again, and she felt the same way."

"Molly and I have had the same conversation, although, God-willing, we will have many years of happiness ahead of us. I'm glad for you and Kayla though. She balances you, very much like Molly balances me. Our faith also brings us together."

"It's funny. Kayla doesn't pressure me about making a faith commitment, but I feel I am getting closer to that point, because of that exact fact. I've seen the way you and Molly are, how you are open with your faith, how you've changed so much. It makes me feel as though you share this wonderful secret."

"Not a secret, John. We have a special bond of shared faith. We've been praying for you, you know."

John shook his head. "A year ago I would have never expected to hear something like that come out of your mouth. I know you are sincere, and I appreciate it. I do feel this tugging on my heart."

"That's the Holy Spirit, knocking. All you have to do is answer it."

"Food for thought. Thanks, Sherlock. I'll be thinking about that. So, do you think I can get Kayla to relinquish the baby to me for a minute?"

Sherlock grinned at his friend. "You can try. Those women are definitely monopolizing my daughter's time."

Fortunately for John, he was able to hold the baby briefly, before he left the hospital with Kayla and Rosie.

Several people from church stopped by in the evening as well. Pastor Briggs arrived and prayed for the new parents and baby. Recently engaged Sheila also put in an appearance with her fiancé Jake. She was a grandmother herself and offered her services as babysitter if they were needed.

By the time the visitors had left, Sherlock was glad to be able to just spend some time with his wife and new baby.

Molly shifted in the bed to allow Sherlock room to lay propped up beside her. He watched in fascination when Victoria began to fuss again, and Molly put the infant to her breast once more. It was extraordinary, the way Molly's body had nourished and nurtured Victoria for nine months, and continued to do it now that she was outside of the womb. A true miracle.

As Molly fed the baby, Sherlock put his arm around her. "I was talking to John earlier," he told her.

"I noticed you were deep in conversation," she remarked. "What were you discussing?"

"I asked if he and Kayla were thinking of having their own baby. He told me they are not preventing it from happening."

"That's wonderful," enthused Molly. "Kayla has been longing to be a mother for years. I know she will be a good one."

"We also had a little conversation about faith."

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. "You did? What did he say?"

"I really think he's coming close to knowing and understanding the idea of Christianity. His heart is softening, Molly. He said that Kayla's example, and ours has been really making him think."

"Well, our prayers are being answered, then. I know how much it would mean to Kayla to have him fully commit to being a Christian. I know how much it meant to me when you made your faith commitment that night, after you saved me from Moran."

"Let's hope John doesn't require such a drastic catalyst to give his life over to God."

"My goodness, I would hope not. I know you would have gotten there eventually anyway, my love."

Sherlock leaned in to kiss her cheek. "How could anyone view the miracle of life and continue to deny God's existence or that there is a higher purpose for us on this earth?"

Victoria made a contented noise and released her grip on her mother's nipple.

"Look at her, Molly. What did I do to deserve this? I must have done something good."

"Molly grinned at her husband. "Are you quoting from _The Sound of Music_ now?"

"Possibly." Then he went on to sing softly, "Nothing comes from nothing; nothing ever could, but somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good."

He continued to hold his wife close, while his other arm slid beneath her arm that supported Victoria. Sherlock, his wife, their daughter. His family circle was complete - for now at least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading about the much anticipated birth of Sherlock and Molly's baby. I apologize for the long wait. I wanted to get far enough in my Journey story to establish the relationship of John and Kayla, before publishing this chapter which addresses their relationship. Of course, if you do not read Journey, you won't really understand who Kayla is anyway!
> 
> Did you enjoy the part where Sherlock sang? I could imagine Benedict Cumberbatch singing it. I adore "The Sound of Music." It is my all-time favourite musical!
> 
> I welcome your opinions. I hope my stories are an encouragement and inspiration for you!
> 
>  
> 
> **In an effort to reach those of you who do not read my major story, and do not know what is going on, I have decided to leave ao3 once my current stories are complete. I have several stories already written that are ready to publish, but I will not be doing so on this site. The reception to my kind of story has been rather lukewqrm and unwelcomed for the most part. If you do enjoy my work and would like to support me in the future, you will find me at fanfiction.net. I value my readers immensely and I appreciate each and every piece of feedback I receive. If you do not wish to follow me on another site, that is fine. I just hope that I provided an extra measure of good feelings to your day.**
> 
> **If you see this, reader Jen - I miss seeing you around. Hope you are okay.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed seeing Sherlock and Molly preparing for Victoria's birth. Did you think it was funny how they attempted to induce Molly's labour? I am not making that notion up!
> 
> I will be publishing Molly's pregnancy journey at some point, which is why I already have information about the midwife they have hired for the birth and other details that will come up in that story.
> 
> I have spent time researching the differences between the UK and the USA when it comes to pregnancy care and giving birth. There are a considerable number. My facts are taken from the internet and personal experience. As my readers know, I always try to write realistic fiction, and I research what I am unsure of.
> 
> I'd appreciate your feedback. Are you anxious for the actual birth story? Have you been following Molly's pregnancy journey over the past few months through my other stories?


End file.
